dragons_vs_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrids
'Hybrids' ''(Special specie not to be used without permission) Hybrids are a human-made biological weapon. They are made by taking the embryo of a dragon and manipulating genes. The scientists take all the best aspects of dragons and put them into the genetic structure. Human DNA is added to the mix so that the dragons walk as bipedals in a human size. This makes them compact killing machines with opposable thumbs. Most hybrids severely resemble humans, if not taking a human form all together. Hybrids were kept unter control by having lethal shockers attached to their weak points. If they tried to escape or attack a scientist, they were terminated instantly. Additionally, each hybrid was assigned to a scientist which monitored its growth and progress in the lab. 'Types' 'Assassin Class' Assassin class hybrids are made for just that- assassination. They are engineered to have two forms: a beast form and a human form. The human form is suppose to be a flawless human that looks normal as to blend with everyone normally. They are then able to shift into a nasty beast form to quickly take down their targets with ease. The beast forms are most always connected to dragons in some way, if not a straight up dragon transformation. 'Battle Class' Battle class hybrids look like bidpedal dragons every time. They are only meant to be an assault drone. They are the main soldiers in the subjects of battle and war. They do not blend with humans, dragons, or haflings. They are very easy to distinguish. Battle class hybrids are typically a bit stronger than the assassination class counterparts. They typically showed more aggression as well, though this was not confirmed. 'Streamline vs Invalid' Hybrids were tried and tested, being put into two classes. If they lived up to expectations and showed very minor to no flaws, they were classified as streamlined hybrids. Those hybrids were then further breeded and experimented with to create more effective models. The streamlined ones were treated a bit better and considered superior for battle. The flipside were invalids. If a hybrid had many flaws, it was deemed invalid. Most invalids were destroyed in one way or another. They were either picked off by streamlines, experimented with, or put down since they were deemed 'a waste of space' by the head scientists. A streamline hybrid may be turned an invalid if they had extreme behavioral difficulties. 'The Lab''' The lab was placed on the coast of the NE region of Rudvich. It's a building made of thick stone and steel. The place was entirely lit by pale yellow (golden) light, save for the areas the scientists worked in, which were instead flourescent. The outter area where the scientists worked inside was very sleek. The halls were lit with bright white flourescents. The floors were a sleek white tile, the floors and ceiling being white too. Further inside the lab and even stemming underground, was blocked by large steel doors. The steel doors led into the hybrid labyrinths. It was very dark down there, having almost no lighting aside from its golden lighting. The floors were a harsh stone, the walls looking like cave-walls and the ceiling following the pattern. The floor was cracked and rubbled in some areas from past hybrid battles. Damaged pillars held up the ceiling. There were a few puddles of water around the areas, littered with bones every now and again. Food was scarce down here to encourage fighting among the hybrids. They wanted to see which hybrids were the strongest, and this was the shortest way. The lab and its contents were destroyed when Albel, a streamlined hybrid got loose from his collar and went on a rampage. Only a few hybrids remain. Two are streamlined and the rest are invalids a kinder scientist named Dion released. Category:List of Races